Vínculos
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Os vínculos que os uniam nunca desapareceram por completo. - Sevy/Lily Friendship - Completa •


Harry Potter _**não**_ me pertence.

Fic escrita para o _I Challenge Severus Snape/Lily Evans_, do_ 6v_. _Tema_: Cativo; _Itens_: Diário e beijo (provavelmente não muito bem utilizados, mas...).

A fic está dividida em trechos de um diário e memórias do Snape, exceto a última parte, que não se encaixa em nenhuma das duas categorias.

Boa leitura, espero que gostem ;D

**

* * *

**

**Vínculos**

.

**14 de Julho de 1969**

_Querido Diário,_

_Hoje eu conheci um garoto. O nome dele é Severus. Ele é legal, mas falou umas coisas estranhas sobre eu ser uma bruxa. E não é educado ou bonito chamar uma pessoa de bruxa (principalmente se você não conhece ela¹). Mas aí ele provou que era um bruxo também. E disse que vai me ensinar a usar os meus poderes. Espero que nenhum de nós dois saia machucado, poderes podem ser perigosos, certo? E isso seria bem ruim._

**16 de Julho de 1969**

_Querido Diário,_

_Sevy tem me ensinado coisas incríveis sobre o mundo bruxo. Eu queria tanto poder ver tudo o que ele fala um dia..._

**20 de Julho de 1969**

_Querido Diário,_

_Hoje eu brinquei de novo com o Sevy. E ele me ensinou mais coisas sobre o mundo bruxo. Eu me pergunto se eu poderia ir para a mesma escola que ele - a escola de bruxos. Eu não queria ir para uma escola em que ele não estivesse. Ele pode ser um pouco calado e triste, mas conhecendo ele dá para perceber que ele não é uma má pessoa. Aliás, eu queria saber por que os olhos dele são tão tristes._

**

* * *

X**

* * *

Ele lembrava bem do dia em que a conhecera e dos dias que se seguiram.

Ele a observava sem ser visto e estava orgulhoso disso. Invisível era a palavra correta, e ser invisível era confortador.

Mas com o tempo passou a desejar estar perto. Havia algo em Lily que o atraía, ele tinha certeza. Só não sabia ao certo o que _exatamente_ era.

Talvez fosse o sorriso fácil, os olhos vivos, brilhantes, talvez os cabelos que em nada pareciam com os seus. Não importava, na verdade.

Tudo o que sentia era que estava ligado a ela.

Primeiro veio a indignação. Não era bonito chamar outra pessoa de bruxa. Depois veio a compreensão. Os olhos se arregalaram com espanto e o sorriso logo veio alterar a superfície assustada da pele levemente sardenta. E por último veio a amizade. A curiosidade que ela tinha sobre tudo era palpável e a fazia se aproximar, inicialmente de maneira tímida. Com o passar do tempo já não havia timidez - ela era até bastante confiante. Eles eram amigos, afinal.

Severus estava satisfeito consigo mesmo. Agora a tinha ao seu lado.

**

* * *

X**

**

* * *

1° de Setembro de 1971**

_Diário,_

_Eu, enfim, estou em Hogwarts, não é legal? Sevy também veio. Primeiro nós pegamos um trem em uma plataforma que aparentemente não existia e pegamos o Expresso de Hogwarts. Aliás, esse lugar aqui é incrível! Tem tantas coisas legais, como o Sevy já tinha dito antes. As escadas se mechem e acabam confundindo os alunos (no fim isso deve se parecer com um quebra-cabeças bizarro) e os fantasmas! Eu nunca pensei que veria fantasmas na vida e que não sentiria medo deles. Mas uma coisa ruim é que o Sevy e eu estamos em casas diferentes. Não que isso seja o suficiente para nos impedir de continuarmos sendo amigos._

**

* * *

X

* * *

**

Eles haviam crescido, Hogwarts esperava por eles, mas algo incomodava Severus. Sabia da seleção das casas e conhecia sua própria personalidade bem o suficiente para saber para onde ele seria mandado. Ele também a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela não estaria no mesmo lugar que ele. Teve receio de não ter mais os sorrisos e as conversas, preocupou-se com os laços que tão delicadamente construíra, desejou que não se perdessem. E era somente nisso que se concentrava enquanto a via andar decidida, apesar do medo, até o chapéu seletor.

Mas casas diferentes não seriam nada e ele teve certeza disso poucos momentos depois quando viu o sorriso que ela lhe dera de onde estava, junto com os outros alunos da que seria agora casa dela. E o sorriso ainda estava lá quando ele mesmo fora selecionado para ser um slytherin.

Não. As coisas não mudariam por isso. Apesar das diferenças ela _ainda_ era amiga dele.

Podiam não ter a mesma sala comunal, mas poderiam ter aulas juntos, conversas durante os intervalos, cumprimentos e sorrisos durante as refeições, acenos frenéticos e olhos que sorriem.

As coisas continuavam como antes, eles continuavam _ligados_. Eles tinham um ao outro.

**

* * *

X

* * *

**

**10 de Dezembro de 1973**

_D._

_Acho que o Sevy esse ano vai passar o Natal sozinho. De novo. Quer dizer, ele tem os amigos dele (alguns vão para casa nessa época) que vão ficar com ele, eu sei. Mas é triste passar o Natal longe de quem a gente gosta. Natal é época de árvores com luzes brilhantes, anjos de neve, sorrisos e conversas em frente à lareira e momentos familiares... Eu queria muito poder passar o Natal com ele, talvez eu pudesse fazer com que o Natal dele fosse mais alegre (tenho certeza de que os amigos dele não vão passar o Natal fazendo coisas para alegrá-lo), mas sinto tanto a falta dos meus pais... Pelo menos eu volto logo e em breve nós podemos voltar a conversar e a andar por Hogsmeade, como costumamos fazer. É. É isso. Vou voltar para fazer companhia a ele assim que possível._

**

* * *

X

* * *

**

- Eu... Estou indo passar o Natal em casa. - Ela anunciou enquanto encarava algum ponto no chão. Ele já esperava por algo do gênero, por isso não esboçou uma reação. - Mas eu volto. - Ela apressou-se em dizer e sentiu-se uma tola, é claro que ela voltaria. - Quer dizer, quando eu voltar, nós podemos ir ao _Três Vassouras_ e eu pago uma cerveja amanteigada para você...

Ele sorriu para ela de modo reservado. Ser sempre gentil daquele modo era tão "Lily", que ele poderia dizer qual seria o próximo passo (um sorriso, um abraço, um até logo e então um corredor vazio).

Nada naquela situação seria inesperada.

Mas Severus não esperava que ela mesma quebrasse a rotina que fora estabelecida ao inclinar-se e beijar-lhe a testa, prometendo em seguida que traria um presente de Natal atrasado quando voltasse.

Aquele final de ano poderia ter sido como todos os outros e ele o esqueceria, se não fosse por esse simples detalhe. Apesar de ter se surpreendido, ele ainda poderia lembrar claramente do momento. E o que tornava aquele gesto especial era a delicadeza, a surpresa, o aroma de jasmim que despendia dos cabelos avermelhados e o fato de que fora o único.

Era um bom presente de Natal, ele não precisava de nenhum outro.

(E essa era uma das mais felizes lembranças dele).

**

* * *

X

* * *

**

**(Nota não datada)**

_Ainda não consigo acreditar no que o Sevy disse... Ele me chamou de sangue-ruim, o que é terrivelmente ofensivo se formos considerar toda a situação. Eu sou filha de trouxas apesar de ser uma bruxa e o Sevy é um bruxo e deve ter pais bruxos, quer dizer, é como discriminação racial. E ele ainda anda se envolvendo com artes das trevas e com pessoas das quais eu tenho um pouco de medo - eu admito. Eu não consigo acreditar que ele realmente disse aquilo, eu... Isso dói. Isso dói muito. Eu pensei que poderíamos ser amigos por vários e vários anos. Nós estaríamos velhinhos e ainda conversando sobre coisas que achamos legais. Mas assim... É como se nós dois estivéssemos sendo libertados um do outro e eu não queria isso, eu... Já nem sei o que dizer. Não acho que o Sevy ainda me queira por perto, apesar de ter dito que foi um acidente, aquilo é o que ele pensa se ele falou de modo tão automático, certo? Ah, não sei o que pensar mesmo... E a verdade é que eu tenho medo de que ele não goste de mim, de que ele pense igual aos outros e ache que eu não sou digna e talvez ... Ah, Remus está me chamando._

**

* * *

X

* * *

**

Ele ficara mortificado depois de tudo. Pedir perdão milhares de vezes não foi suficiente. Era óbvio que ele não queria ter dito aquelas coisas... Ele não queria afastá-la, claro que não, por que o faria?

A sensação de perda o acompanhava, enquanto ele tentava se distrair, dedicando-se ao que mais gostava, depois dela, claro. Mas nem isso foi suficiente para esquecer o vínculo que se esvaía por entre seus dedos, enquanto eles se afastavam e se aproximavam de outras pessoas.

E a verdade era que ele não ficaria livre dela, mesmo que aquele acontecimento aparentemente os desligasse.

**

* * *

X

* * *

**

**9 de Janeiro de 1978**

_Olá, Diário._

_Sevy continua se envolvendo com aquelas pessoas. E eu continuo observando-o. Acho que não tem jeito, nossos caminhos se separaram. Eu disse a ele que nossos caminhos agora eram diferentes e provavelmente serão caminhos difíceis, confusos, cujos finais não conhecemos e não podemos ver, mas não pretendo deixá-lo sozinho. Não completamente._

_Aliás, hoje é o aniversário dele. Eu queria dizer ainda muitas coisas (que eu sinto a falta dele, que ele deve tomar cuidado, que ele precisa se alimentar direito, que Hogsmead não é a mesma coisa sem ele por perto...), apesar de tudo, mas em todas as vezes em que eu o encontro eu sinto como se não pudesse falar, as palavras não saem, ficam presas em algum lugar entre meu cérebro e minhas cordas vocais, talvez. Eu queria que ele não me olhasse com os olhos tristes que ele tem - porque ele ainda os tem, eu tenho certeza - talvez fosse mais fácil. Eu só... devo estar sendo idiota._

_(Mas, Sevy, fique bem, ok?)_

**

* * *

X

* * *

**

Ele a observava com uma dedicação invejável. Sabia o que ela fazia, com quem andava. Não deixaria de se preocupar nunca e aquilo não era nenhum pecado, pelo que lhe constava.

Às vezes recordava-se da infância, das promessas. Lembrava-se ainda perfeitamente do modo como ela segurava a sua mão quando achava que algo estava errado, de quando dizia que estaria sempre ali, para ele. E ele acreditava, porque não havia nada que Lily dissesse sorrindo que não parecesse a verdade absoluta do mundo. Lembrava-se das brincadeiras, das risadas - mais dela do que dele - e da forma como tudo parecia ficar mais agradável quando ela estava por perto.

Ele queria tê-la por perto de novo, queria ter a mão dela de volta segura na sua.

Ainda podia ouvir sua própria voz chamando-a, pedindo para que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, mas ele sabia que a palavra "amigos" já não era exatamente a melhor para defini-los, mesmo que ele praticamente implorasse (ele faria qualquer coisa!).

Aquela era a realidade deles no momento.

**

* * *

X

* * *

**

**18 de Julho de 1980**

_Oi._

_Harry nascerá muito em breve, eu posso sentir isso. Quem diria que eu vou ter o meu primeiro filho. Talvez eu pudesse ter mais alguns, quando Harry ficar maior._

_A única coisa que tem me deixado triste, apesar da felicidade de que vou ter um bebê, é o fato de que eu queria mesmo que Sevy pudesse vê-lo, porque, talvez seja bobagem, eu queria que Sevy também estivesse presente nessa fase da minha vida, apesar de eu saber ser impossível agora. Eu não sei o que está havendo, quer dizer, as coisas estão ficando cada vez piores e eu não tenho notícias dele, mas espero que tudo isso acabe bem._

**

* * *

X

* * *

**

Ela estava feliz, ele podia ver isso nos olhos dela - olhos que nunca deixaram de sorrir, ele notou. Seus olhos acompanhava cada movimento que ela fazia, hipnotizado, mas ela não o notara, pois conversava alegre com seu acompanhante, enquanto uma das mãos alisava a barriga. Harry estava para nascer.

"_Lily Potter"._

E ele invejou cada pedacinho da felicidade deles.

Severus quis para si o sorriso, o brilho dos olhos, as mãos entrelaçadas, o jeito como ela piscava. Ele queria para si tudo aquilo, mesmo que estivesse fora do seu alcance e sonhar não custava nada.

O momento durou pouco. Logo uma mão tocou o seu ombro, despertando-o do devaneio. Lucius Malfoy estava ao seu lado e parecia impaciente.

- Vamos?

E sem outra saída, não lhe restava nada mais que tentar seguir , mesmo sendo difícil, mesmo ele sabendo que, embora ela estivesse longe, ele ainda conservasse os resquícios dos laços que um dia os uniram.

**

* * *

X

* * *

**

Fechou o caderno, que fora encontrado em Godric's Hollow e chegara às suas mãos através de Dumbledore. Não precisava nem iria ler mais, invadir os pensamentos de Lily mais do que já havia feito seria imperdoável.

Tudo o que ele precisava saber, ele já sabia: os vínculos que os uniam nunca desapareceram por completo.

.

.

.

* * *

¹ - A construção da frase está errada gramaticalmente, porque eu quis dar alguma verossimilhança para o Diário-da-Lily-de-nove-anos.

* * *

**N/A:** Só pra deixar umas coisas bem claras. Eu espero que a fic esteja, pelo menos, boazinha. Não sei se trabalhei bem os itens (eu sempre tenho problema em trabalhar itens), mas eu tentei, isso é o que importa. Não sei também se alguém vai gostar disso aqui, minha primeira "Sevlian"... õ/

Hm... Se eu ainda tiver a cara de pau de pedir reviews, alguém deixa alguma?

xD


End file.
